This application claims the benefit of priority under 35 U.S.C. 119(f) of the earlier-filed application for European Community Plant Breeders Rights, Application Number 2008/0457, filed Feb. 27, 2008.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of barberry that is grown as a dwarf shrub for container or landscape. The new cultivar is known botanically as Berberis thunbergii and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘FIREBALL’.
‘FIREBALL’ was selected by the inventor in Litomysl, The Czech Republic in 1994, for unique foliage color. The new cultivar ‘FIREBALL’ is a hybrid plant that resulted from deliberate cross-pollination conducted by the inventor in a cultivated area of Litomysl, The Czech Republic. Cross-pollination was between an individual plant of Berberis thunbergii ‘Goldalita’ (unpatented) and an individual plant of Berberis thunbergii ‘Atropurpurea Nana’ (unpatented). The female parent is Berberis thunbergii ‘Goldalita’ and the male parent is Berberis thunbergii ‘Atropurpurea Nana’.
‘FIREBALL’ is a deciduous dwarf shrub whose foliage is bright red when exposed to direct sun. This foliage color persists throughout the summer season. There are no dwarf Berberis known to the inventor that exhibit this foliage color. To date the inventor has observed no flowers produced by ‘FIREBALL’. The foliage color distinguishes ‘FIREBALL’ from all other Berberis known to the inventor.
‘FIREBALL’ differs from the parent plants as follows: Whereas the foliage of ‘FIREBALL’ is bright red, the foliage of the female parent plant ‘Goldalita’ is yellow; and the foliage of the male parent ‘Atropurpurea Nana’ is deep reddish brown.
The variety of ‘Berberis’ which the inventor considers to most closely resemble ‘FIREBALL’ is Berberis thunbergii ‘Bagatelle’ (unpatented). Whereas the plant habit of ‘Bagatelle’ is similar to ‘FIREBALL’, the foliage of ‘Bagatelle’ is dull reddish-brown in color.
The first asexual reproduction of ‘FIREBALL’ was conducted by the inventor in 1995, in a cultivated area of Litomysl, The Czech Republic. The method used for asexual propagation was vegetative cuttings. Since that time the distinguishing characteristics of ‘FIREBALL’ have been determined stable and have reproduced true to type in successive generations.